In The Moment
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle helps Rumple out of his Dark One leathers and into one of his tailored suits. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary: Belle helps Rumple change from his leather into his suit.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumple/Belle

**IN THE MOMENT:**

Rumple finally had a moment of peace; everyone but Belle had left his shop. He used magic to seal the door shut, to close the curtains, and to keep the lights bright enough for them to see by. All he wanted was to be alone with Belle, to bask in the warmth of her smile, to feel the press of her lips. More than that he just wanted to pull her close and hold her tight. Rumple took that first confident step towards her, a smile on his lips, but her left hand shot out and rested against his chest stopping him. "Belle?" He asked, but she smiled letting him know she was fine. Playing in her eyes was a flicker of wickedness that he had yet to see from her until now. The only way he would ever be parted from the love of his life would be for someone to plunge his dagger into his chest.

Belle smirked at him, "Now that you're home, let's get you out of these clothes." She stated with warmth. Rumple gave her one of his light sarcastic looks that carried the full weight of his love, but relented and raised his hand; his intent was to use magic, but she stopped him. "Let me." She purred, stepping to him, her hands going under his coat to push it from his shoulders. Taking it, Belle placed it gently on the counter before turning back to tackle his leather vest. Slowly she unhooked each clasp seeing the leather part to reveal the silk shirt beneath. For his part, Rumple remained as still as a statue while his eyes burned into her, watching every move she made. The last clasp released and she was able to take the vet from his body so she could set it with the coat. Then, she sucked in a deep breath before letting her fingers dance over the buttons of his dark silk shirt. One by one they opened revealing his chest to her ravenous gaze. He hadn't been gone that long, but when one was in love any length of time apart felt like an eternity. Belle licked her lips resisting the urge she had to lean in place a kiss to his heart. It was already such a thrill to have his skin against her palm.

Rumple had to force himself to remain standing still letting Belle divest him of his clothing. She took her time with his shirt, slowly pulled the hem from the leather waist band of his pants. He tried to keep his desire in check knowing that his darling Belle was taking great care in removing all traces of the Dark One from his body. She freed his shirt and pushed it up his body. With great care, he watched her fold it, setting it with the vest. His breathing hitched when her fingers touched the front closure of his leather pants, but this was where he had to stop her. Not giving her the chance to argue he used his magic to change his leather pants, his over the knee boots, into finely tailored slacks, and his dress shoes. Sitting in place of his vest and silk shirt was another vest, his dark purple shirt, and a brocade crimson tie to complete the suit. Looking into her eyes he saw the question that her lips had yet to form leaving him to answer. "I didn't want you…." She stopped him by gathering up his shirt, holding it open, and waiting for him to turn and slip his arms in. Belle knew what he had been about to say.

Belle kept on smiling when Rumple put the shirt on, turning once more to face her. Just as before, she set her fingers to the buttons, this time closing them all the way up to the hollow of his throat. When she turned to fetch the tie, she heard Rumple tucking in his shirt. Facing him, tie in hand, Belle looped it over his neck and under the collar. Hardly noticing that she was talking Belle muttered, "The fox goes round the tree and down the rabbit hole." As she spoke the tie was tied perfectly. When she looked up, Rumple was giving her a curious look and a wicked smile. She only giggled and went to retrieve his vest. He plucked it out of her grasp with one of his teasing smiles, slipping it on, and then buttoning it. Belle waited for him to button the last button before she set her fingers to the perfectly tied tie and slid it into place. "There, perfect." Belle patted his torso with a smile full of love. Everyone in town was over joyed at the return of hook's ship, but none more than she was. It meant that she had been right and he had told her as much. 'That's the last time I don't listen to you.' She had been so ecstatic when she had seen him that she hadn't moved from his side.

"Thank you," Rumple grinned feeling his heart swell with love for the woman in front of him. Belle was the best part of him, the one reason he tried so hard to be the good man she always saw in him. For all of his failing, Belle's faith in him never wavered. He, long ago, stopped asking what he had done in his life to end up crossing paths with such a beautiful soul as Belle.

"You're welcome." Belle smiled. "Now that you're home, you can think about your future; the path you'll take." He was always semi hesitant about talking about a future for both of them. So much had happened to drive them apart.

"The only path I'm interested in is the one where I'm with you." Rumple said bringing his hands up to cup her face. He loved her so much that he thought his heart would die if he never saw her again. She smiled back at him, tears of joy shining in her eyes. Pulling her close, Rumple kissed his sweet, darling Belle.

Belle fell into the gentle kiss feeling all the love and warmth Rumple had to give her. She knew that her heart had chosen the right man for her to love as she draped her arms over his shoulder, her fingers tangling in his silky strands of hair. She knew it then as she knew it today. If she lived 100 years, she would never love another man as much as she loved Rumplestiltskin. His hands lid down her body, and around to her back making her gasp, breaking the kiss. "Rumple, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Repaying your kindness," Rumple purred close to her lips as his fingers set to the zipper so he could pull it down. She gasped the moment air hit the heated skin of her back. His hands ached to caress her flesh, but he promised himself not to possess her here in his shop. Right now, he just wanted to do for her what she had done for him. Taking the shirt from her body he set it aside, all the while keeping in mind what he wanted to change her into. Then a thought sprang to mind. Lacey had on tis sleeveless shirt that he had liked, and it was blue. Using magic, he changed Belle's skirt and conjured the blue shirt that would be low cut enough to show just a hint of the black lace bra she was wearing. It was all he could do not to ravish her here and now. "I love you." He mumbled picking up the shirt, holding it open as she had done for him.

Belle knew she should be protesting. The clothes she had on were fine, but Rumple, this was his way and she knew he wanted to lavish attention on her. So, she let him. He held out a shirt that she knew had been in her wardrobe as Lacey, and it was a shirt she liked. Turning her back to him, Belle held out her arms, letting Rumple slip the shirt up her arms and over her shoulders. His hands rested on her hips, fingers digging in as a signal to face him once more. She did so, watching his talented fingers button her buttons. Then he tugged the hem down enough to show just a small amount of her black lace bra. That brought a flush to her face, but it was for Rumple, and she wasn't about to argue. As he had, she took a step back to tuck her shirt in the waist band of her skirt as she watched him conjure a tweed jacket, a festive scarf, and leather gloves. Belle wasn't interested in the rest of the clothes. She just wanted Rumple. Stepping back in against him, the kiss she gave him brought the temperature up a few degrees.

Rumple was dizzy from the kiss, dizzy from Belle's passion. Acting on sensual instinct he inserted his left knee between her legs and pinned her to the closest display case. His desire ramped up, his body hungering for her, but somehow he managed to break the kiss, managed to draw in air, and say, "Not here, I want to take you home. I want to make love to you in our bed, under our silk sheets, and know that we are alone." He kissed her sweetly, and added. "I want to take the whole night to lavish affection on you, to make you know you are the most loved person in the world." Belle let him see the tears of joy shining in her eyes; her smile was of pure happiness. Taking a moment from her, he grabbed his suit jacket and slipped into it before returning to her, to finish what he had started.

"I want that too," Belle replied breathlessly. She tried to keep her smile in check, but replaying what Rumple had said to her over and over in her mind just served to make her smile widen. She waited as he tied the scarf lightly around her neck. She continued to smile as he helped her on with her coat and handed her the soft leather gloves he had conjured for her. Then, he offered her his arm, and they headed towards the front door of his shop. Just before the stepped outside, Belle grabbed the dark red hat she had left there. When he had been gone, she had spent hours in his shop, whether it was napping in the back or perusing the shelves to see what items she could remember from the Dark Castle. "I'm ready to go home." Belle said as Rumple locked the door. "And when we get there, I'm going to make sure you know that you are the most loved person my whole life." She said to him, borrowing his words to her.

**THE END:**


End file.
